Auditions
by inequality
Summary: Troy and Gabriella want to audition for a state musical. The two don't know each other at all. Will they both get the parts? Used to be Zac and Vanessa, names now replaced. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This used to be a Zac and Vanessa thing that I made, but now it is a Troy and Gabriella Fanfic. Thanks to Troy is my man and Sunkissed for informing me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or Gabriella or anyone else in this.

Chapter One

Gabriella's POV

"Beep, beep, beep!" went the alarm clock in my room.

Oh grand. The annoying sound of my alarm clock. Oh, come on. Can't a girl EVER get an extra five minutes sleep? Please? I moved my hand over to my bedside table slowly, and found the alarm clock. I pressed the snooze button down firmly and get ready to go back to sleep, where all my dreams were…

"Gabriella!" yelled my mother from downstairs.

"Urghh…" I said as my head connected to the bedside table. "What do you want?"

"You need to get up now and get ready. You have an audition to get to," my mother said.

"Oh… I'll be down in a few minutes, ma. Give me some time," I yelled, getting up from my comfortable position on the bed.

"Just hurry! Or you'll be late for the audition!" she yelled back at me.

I looked over at my alarm clock. It read 7:45am. Oh no! I only had 45 minutes to get ready! That's not even an hour! I rushed towards the bathroom. I quickly jumped in the shower to wash my hair. I got out and blindly grabbed a towel. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked back to my room. Looking through my drawers and my closet, I found a baby pink shirt and put it on. I picked up my favourite pair of jeans and pulled them on. After getting my jeans on, successfully, I walked over to my drawer and pulled out a blue jumper. I took my brush from the desk in the corner and started brushing my hair carefully. I pulled it back into a neat ponytail and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I sat down at the table. I pulled a plate of bacon and eggs closer to me and started to gobble it all down.

"Gabriella! Don't eat that fast! You might choke yourself!" my mother shouted when she saw me.

I nodded my head and started to eat slower. I stood up and walked down the hall to the downstairs bathroom to brush my teeth. I brushed them and then walked back to the kitchen to say good bye to my mum.

"Ma, I gotta go now. I promise that I will see you after the audition," I said, hugging her.

"Ok, dear. I'll see you later," she said, hugging me tightly. "And Gabby, good luck,"

"M-m-ma! C-c-ca-can't br-breathe!" I said, in between breaths.

"Ah, sorry," she said, letting go of me.

"Stella!" I yelled. "I gotta go to the audition now!"

Stella came downstairs and hugged me.

"Good luck, sis!" Stella said, letting go of me.

"Bye!" I said, while grabbing my purse and my cell phone.

I walked down the hallway and heard a car honk somewhere nearby. I walked outside and saw a car waiting for me. A man with a black tuxedo came out and opened the door for me. I saw another person in there. He looked at me with a smile. He had gorgeous ocean blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. Oh, he looks really…

"Hello?" the guy said, interrupting my thoughts. "You should really get a move on or we'll both be late for that audition. Wouldn't want to miss it, would you?"

"Ah, oh. Yeah. Wouldn't miss that audition," I said, blushing.

He flashed me another one of his heart warming smiles and patted the seat right next to him. I walked into the car and sat next to him. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and became lost in them once again...

"Yo!" he yelled, waving his hand in front of my face. "You still there? I was just wondering… before, y'know… were you staring at me?"

"Umm. No," I said, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Oh, ok. I should introduce myself. My name is Troy," he said, extending his hand.

"Yeah, umm… I'm Gabriella," I said, taking his hand and shaking it lightly. _His hand feels so warm…_

"Umm… Gabriella?" asked Troy.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Could you let go of my hand?"

"Oh, right," I said, going red once again.

End of Gabriella's POV

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second chapter of my crazy story. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don not own Troy, Gabriella or the song in this.

Chapter Two

Troy and Gabriella sat in the car silently.

"So," Gabriella said, breaking the awkward silence. "What role are you auditioning for, Troy?"

"Oh! I'm auditioning for the part of Arnold! What part do you want to go for?" asked Zac, smiling. _Oh my God! She really is breath taking. I hope we both get parts for the musical thing!_

"I'm going for the role of Minnie," Vanessa said, looking at Troy awkwardly. "Troy. Troy! TROY! Hello, Troy? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? What I miss?" Troy said, looking around.

"I said that I was going up for the part of Minnie and that… WE'RE HERE!" she screamed.

"Ouch! Gabriella, could you maybe, turn it down a little?" Troy said, rubbing his ears.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really excited and nervous," Gabriella said, breathing deeply.

"Gabriella, calm down. You are going to do just fine," Troy said, trying to calm her down.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked, trying to fix her hair.

"Yes, I'm sure," Troy said reassuringly. _Of course you'll do fine, Gabriella. You are beautiful. Or course you'll make it through._

"Shall we get out of the car now?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, we better get inside," Gabriella said.

"I'll get out first," said Zac.

"Ok," said Gabriella.

Troy got out of the car and tried to help Gabriella out. She tripped while getting out of the car, knocking Troy over and landing on top of him.

"Umm... sorry," Gabriella said.

Troy got up and helped Gabriella up.

"Let's go. Shall we?" Troy said, linking arms with Gabriella.

Gabriella took his arm and walked into the large building.

"Right this way," said the man that was waiting for them.

He led them to a room where about 4 other teens were sitting. They both took a seat next to each other.

"Can the boys please come to the audition room!" boomed a deep voice through the loud speaker.

Troy stood up to go with the other two boys.

"Troy," Gabriella said. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, I'll need it," Troy said, winking.

The three boys walked over to a room nearby.

"I am so going to get the part of Minnie," said a blonde girl.

"You are not!" said a tall girl.

"Yes I am!" the blonde screamed.

"Oh no!" the other one said, shaking.

'Oh, jeez," said Gabriella, shaking her head. "We all have a fair chance of getting this part,"

"Oh, do you think so?" the tall girl said.

"Yes, we do," said Gabriella, standing up.

"Can the rest of the girls please come to the audition room!" boomed the loud speaker once again.

"Come on, we have to go and audition now," said the blonde.

The three girls went to the room where they had to audition.

"Everybody! We will be sorting you into pairs and then you will both sing together," said one of the judges.

The boys nodded and walked over to the girls.

"Abigail will be paired with Justin," said another judge.

"Patricia with Robert," said the first judge.

"And… Troy with Gabriella," said the final judge.

Gabriella gasped. Troy looked at her, weirdly. Gabriella shut her mouth and looked at the floor.

"The first pair auditioning will be… Patricia and Robert!" the judge said.

"All other pairs please sit down at the chairs over the side," said another judge.

Troy, Gabriella, Abigail and Justin walked over to the seats.

"So… Gabriella. Do you really want to get this part?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, it's just that, I didn't know I'd be with you," Gabriella whispered.

They both listened to Patricia and Robert sing.

"Wow," said Troy. "They're good."

"Can we please have… Abigail and Justin!" called the judge.

Abigail and Justin sand and everybody clapped for them.

"And finally… Troy and Gabriella," said the judges.

Troy and Gabriella nervously stood up and walked in front of the judges.

"Can you please sing 'Start of something new'?" asked one of the judges.

They were both handed sheets of paper with the lyrics and suddenly music was on.

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart, oh  
To all the possibilities, ooh  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (I feel in my heart)  
The start of something new, oh yeah

Now who'd of ever thought that, mm  
We'd both be here tonight, oh, yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter (Brighter, Brighter)  
Oh, with you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, oh yeah  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (So good)  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes (Looking in your eyes)  
I feel in my heart (Feel in my heart)  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

The two were panting and looking at each other with goofy grins on their faces. Everybody started clapping and cheering.

"Ok, you two can go now," said the judge.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the third chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or Gabriella. I do own the other characters.

Chapter Three

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the audition room together.

"Gabriella?" asked Troy.

"Yeah?" Gabriella said, turning to face him.

"I-I-I…. think you have a great voice," Troy said, smiling.

"Umm… thanks," Gabriella said, blushing.

"When do you think the next round of auditions is?" asked Troy.

"I don't know, but I'll go ask," Gabriella said, walking back to the audition room.

She came back a minute later holding two sheets of small paper.

"What's that?" asked Troy, walking towards her.

"It's the audition timetable," Gabriella said, handing him a sheet.

Troy read the sheet and looked up.

"It's on at 9:30," he said. "Do you want me to pick you up? We can go to lunch after,"

"Sure. Do you know where I live?" asked Gabriella.

"Not exactly," Troy said.

"Ok, I live at (Insert number) on (Insert street)," Gabriella said.

"Cool! I live at number (Insert number) on the same street!" Troy said.

"Wow. I didn't know we lived _that _close to each other," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, so… I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," Troy said.

"Umm… Troy?" Gabriella said.

Troy turned back to face her.

"Could you drop me off at my house?" she asked.

"Sure," Troy said.

They walked to his car and Troy walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, clambering into the car.

Troy shut the door and walked over to his seat and sat down, starting the car. The whole ride back was quiet. No one said a word until they got to Gabriella's house.

"Umm, see you tomorrow Troy," Gabriella said, getting out of the car. "Thanks for giving me a ride home,"

"It's no problem," Troy said. "I'll come over here tomorrow to pick you up,"

"Yep. Bye," she said, as Troy drove just down the street.

Gabriella walked to the door and opened it, coming face to face with her mum.

"Hey mum," Gabriella said, looking worried.

"Who was that boy you were with?" she asked.

"It was Troy. He lives just down the street and he's in the audition too," Gabriella said.

"That's wonderful Gabby! You're seeing someone again!" Gabriella's mum exclaimed.

"No, ma. One, I'm not going out with Troy. And two, he's only my FRIEND. We only met today," Gabriella said.

"Oh, ok. I made you some lunch, it's on the table," she said.

Gabriella walked over to the table and sat down, pulling the plate of food closer. She finished with it walked over to kitchen, plate in her hand. She started to wash the plate and put it back into the cupboard. Gabriella walked up to her room and sat on her bed. She soon fell asleep…

"Gabriella!!" Stella yelled. "It's time for dinner!"

"OW! Watch it Stella! I'll get you for that," Gabriella said, when Stella ran off downstairs.

Gabriella stood up and walked downstairs. She sat at the table with her family and ate in silence. After about 10 minutes, all of the food was gone. Gabriella ran back to her room and fell asleep again…

Gabriella's dream:

_Gabriellawoke up on a dark platform. She looked up at a giant machine, shaped like a monster sort of thing. Troy was standing on a higher platform, pressing buttons a panel. He turned around and looked at Gabriella. He jumped down t Gabriella and looked at the doorway. They both heard footsteps. Gabriella held onto Troy and he held her close. Suddenly 5 soldiers burst though the door, holding rifles. Gabriella looked at Troy, her eyes wide with fear. The soldiers had their rifles on their shoulders; ready to shoot .Troy looked at Gabriella sorrowfully. He whispered sorry and a single tear fell down her cheek. Troy wiped the tear away and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. The soldiers fired and Gabriella and Troy fell to the ground. They were both hit. They looked at each other and stayed like that until they heard sirens, Gabriella clutching a locket._

End of dream


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you like my story so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kelsi, Troy or Gabriella.

Chapter Four

Gabriella woke up from her nightmare, entangled in her bed sheets. Looking over at her alarm clock she saw that it was 9 already.

"Nine?!?! Already?!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I have to get ready to meet with Troy!"

She stumbled out of bed and walked to the shower. She took a quick shower and went to her wardrobe.

"What to wear… what to wear…" Gabriella said.

She finally decided on a pair of dark jeans and a light blue top. Gabriella walked over to her desk and picked up her purse and walking downstairs. She saw that her breakfast was on the table. She sat down and ate her breakfast. Knock knock Gabriella stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. Troy was there.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella said.

"Hey," he said. "You ready yet?"

"Yep, just let me get my things…" Gabriella said, walking to the table to grab her purse.

She walked back to Troy and they both walked to the car. Troy walked over to the passenger seat like he did yesterday and opened the door.

"You don't have to do that Troy, I think I'm capable of opening the door myself," Gabriella giggled, climbing into the car.

"I thought I was being nice," Troy said, closing the door and walking to his seat.

"You were being nice," Gabriella said.

"Thank you," Troy said, starting the car.

They drove back to studio and walked inside. A man lead them to a different audition room, it was larger. Troy and Gabriella sat down. After about 5 minutes of silence, a loud voice boomed out.

"Can Troy and Gabriella please come to audition room four!" it said.

Troy and Gabriella looked up at each other and stood up.

"I guess we're together for this one too," Gabriella said.

"Yep," Troy said, grinning.

They walked into audition room four.

"Is this uh… Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton?" asked a man.

"Yes," Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

"Well, we have two songs you have to sing. The first is 'Start of Something New', something you should have sung yesterday, and 'What I've been looking for'," he said.

"Can we practice the second song? We don't know that one yet," Gabriella said.

"Yes, you may. But first we will let Kelsi, our composer, to come with you. I'm sure you want to practice the song properly," the judge said.

A short girl with brown hair came up to them.

"Hi, I'm Kelsi," she said.

"Hey Kelsi, I'm Gabriella," Gabriella said.

"Troy," Troy said, extending his hand.

Kelsi shook his hand.

"We could go to the music room, I could use the piano there," Kelsi said.

"Sure," Gabriella said.

Kelsi lead them to a room full of instruments. She walked over to the piano and sat on the stool in front of it. She played a short piece of music.

"Wow, I guess we can do that," Gabriella said.

Kelsi handed them sheets of paper with the songs lyrics. She went through the music with them and they eventually got the hang of it.

"Here we go. You can sing to this now," Kelsi said, starting to play the piece for the eighth time.

It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

You were always there beside me

Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

But you were always right beside me

This feeling's like no other

I want you to know

That I've never had someone

That knows me like you do

The way you do

And I've never had someone

As good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before

I finally found

What I've been looking for

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey there! I've written chapter five of my story and here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone!

Chapter Five

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other smiling.

"I think you guys have got the song now," Kelsi said, standing up. "Come on, we better go back to the audition room,"

"Ok," Gabriella said.

They walked back to the audition room silently.

"Are you ready to sing now?" asked the man.

"Yes," Troy said.

Kelsi sat at the piano in the corner of the room. She began to play the piece. Troy and Gabriella sang again. Once it was over, everybody started clapping.

"That was wonderful!" cried one of the judges.

"You may leave now. We shall call you if you have made the part," said a different judge.

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the room.

"Do you think we can make it?" asked Gabriella.

"We might, if we stay together," Troy said. "So, where do you want to go to lunch?"

"Anywhere, really," Gabriella said.

"I don't want to choose," Troy said. "I asked you to come, you choose,"

"Well, I don't know…" Gabriella muttered.

"Come on, just choose somewhere," Troy whined.

"Okay… let's go to… Darden's!" Gabriella said.

"Sure!" Troy said.

They once again got into his car.

"You wanna listen to anything, Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Umm, yeah, whatever," Gabriella mumbled.

"Go ahead, just turn on the radio," Troy said, pointing to the on button.

Gabriella pressed the button and listened to a song titled 'I'll be'. They got there and walked inside. Finding a two seated table, they then sat down. A waiter soon came towards them.

"What would you fine teens like?" he asked.

"Umm… can I please have… uhh… fried chicken and veggies?" Gabriella said.

"Sure," the waiter said. "What would you like?" he asked Troy.

"Err… could I please have the same thing?" asked Troy.

"Sure can," he said, walking towards the kitchen.

"So..." Troy said. "You got any brothers or sisters?"

"Umm. I haven't got any brothers, but I do have one sister," she said. "You have any?"

"Yeah, a brother," Troy said.

The food came soon after. Troy grabbed a plate and started eating really quickly. Gabriella just stared at him, mouth wide open.

"What?" Troy mumbled, his mouth still full of food.

"Try and eat slower, you're grossing me out," Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry, I was just hungry," Troy said, swallowing his food. "I'll eat slower,"

"Thank you," Gabriella said, picking up her fork.

KABOOM! Everything blacks out…

"Urghh… where am I?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey!" Troy said. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I know I'm awake. But, where am I?" she asked again.

"You're in a hospital," Troy said. "So am I. And probably everyone else that was in that restaurant,"

"Wha-wha-what hap-happened?" she asked trembling.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ta-da! Chapter Six is here!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anyone

Chapter Six

"There was a bomb in the restaurant, in the kitchen. All of the people in the kitchen… they were all killed in the blast," Troy said.

Gabriella gasped.

"It was my fault that we were in there… I should have picked a different restaurant… I should have known!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"No! Gabriella! It wasn't your fault! How would you have known the bomb was in there?" Troy said.

"I don't know how I would have known about the bomb, but, I should have picked a different restaurant to eat in," Gabriella said. "I mean, what about the auditions?"

"Don't worry, they have that all settled. I rang the audition place and they said they would delay it until we came back, they think they should wait for us to come back since, well… they think we have a really good chance of winning it," Troy said, smiling. "I told you, we do have a chance,"

"Yeah, but I feel guilty," Gabriella said, still looking bad but loosening up inside.

"You really shouldn't," Troy said, sounding serious. "None of this was your fault, Gabby,"

_Huh? He called me Gabby! Aww, I'm literally melting inside… He is soo sweet! I really like him, but, to him, we're just close friends, I guess, _Gabriella thought.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked. "Are you there?"

"What? Huh? Oh yeah. I'm here," she said.

"Okay, you looked a little… off, then," Troy said.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Gabriella said, smiling,

_That smile, oh, it makes me melt. Wait? What am I thinking? I shouldn't like her! I mean, she is gorgeous and all, but, if we get this part, you, famous and all, media would try and break us up, right? Yeah… that makes sense, no! Stop it, Troy! This is Gabriella you're talking about! You shouldn't be falling for her! Or are you? I can't, _Troy thought.

"Hey, Troy. Are you there?" Gabriella asked. "I guess you're the one drifting off now,"

"What?" Troy asked.

"You were drifting off, weren't you?" Gabriella asked.

"No! I wasn't" Troy protested.

"Yes, you were," Gabriella said, nodding.

"Maybe," Troy said.

"Yes, you were," Gabriella whined.

"Okay, fine. I'll say yes, only coz you're cute," Troy said.

Gabriella blushed. Troy figured out what he said to her and blushed.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Troy said, blushing deeply.

"That's okay," Gabriella said, smiling. "But, do you really think I'm cute?"

"Well, I-I-I, yeah," Troy said, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, well, thanks," Gabriella said, smiling.

"I've been meaning to tell you this since the beginning of the auditions, Gabriella" Troy said.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked.

"Do you wanna go…" Troy said.

A nurse came in with sheets of paper in her hands. Troy cursed silently.

"Is this a Troy Bolton and a Gabriella Montez?" she asked.

"Yeah…' Troy and Gabriella said together.

"Well, the doctor has told me that you two have to stay in the hospital for another two nights because, Troy, your left arm is broken and Gabriella, you have a sprained ankle," she said.

"I thought something was wrong with my left arm, I haven't been able to move it and it hurts," Troy said.

"Yeah… my right ankle really hurts too," Gabriella said.

"Troy, we have to take you to the x-ray room to check your arm and then we have to plaster it," the nurse said. "Gabriella, you have to stay here and a doctor should come and check your ankle,"

"Okay," Gabriella said. "Bye Troy,"

"Bye," Troy said, walking off with the nurse.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's chapter Seven!

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own anyone.

Chapter Seven

Gabriella's POV

Now Troy has left, what do I do now? Well, I suppose I could wait till a doctor comes, but that could be ages. I'm really tired; I think I'll go to sleep...

15 MINUTES LATER…

"Miss Montez? Are you awake?" asked a male's voice.

End of Gabriella's POV

"Huh?" Gabriella said.

"We have to take you to the x-ray room and check your ankle, then, if it is damaged, we will have to plaster it," he said.

"Oh, ok," Gabriella said. How will I get there? I can't walk in this state,"

"We already have that arranged," the doctor said, pushing a wheel chair.

He lifted Gabriella off of the hospital bed and into the wheel chair carefully. He pushed her all the way to the x-ray room, where he lifted her onto the table. He moved a large over head light over Gabriella's leg, and then something beeped.

"Thank you, Miss Montez. Your x-ray will be with you soon," he said.

A nurse then took Gabriella back to her room and onto her bed (with the help of another nurse)

"Hey," Troy said, as he was back in the room already. "How's your ankle?"

"Swollen and hurting," Gabriella said, sighing.

"Aww, poor Gabriella. I have a boo boo too," Troy said, pointing to his broken arm.

"How long are you gonna be in that plaster for?" Gabriella asked.

"About six to seven weeks," he said. "But we can go to the auditions in about 2 days, I can still sing with a plaster on, you know,"

"Yeah, I know. My ankle should heal in two days then?" she asked.

"Probably," Troy said. "I had a sprained ankle once; I was in bed for a day,"

"So, I should be able to walk in a day or so?" she asked.

"Yes, maybe," Troy said.

2 DAYS LATER…

"Yay! Finally out of the hospital! And I can walk!" Gabriella squealed.

"Come on, we better get to that audition," Troy said.

"Yeah, yeah," Gabriella said, nodding.

She flagged down a taxi and it brought them to the building where the auditions took place.

"You ready?" asked Troy.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, happily.

She linked arms with Troy (the one that wasn't broken, mind you) and they walked to the waiting room.

"Hey!" greeted one of the judges. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, except for Troy, he has a broken arm," Gabriella said, pointing to Troy's arm.

"Oh, you'll still be able to sing though," he said.

"Yep," Troy said.

The judge walked back to the audition room and Gabriella and Troy were left alone.

"So, Troy. What were you supposed to tell me in the restaurant?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh yeah! I was supposed to tell you, well, I don't know if you feel the same way, but, I really, really like you," Troy said, breathing deeply.

"Umm… Troy? I really like you too," Gabriella said, blushing.

They started to lean in, their lips centimeters apart….

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. I was stuck with homework and stuff from school. I've updated it now!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, no matter how much I want to.

Chapter Eight

"Hey," said the judge, walking into the room. "Oh! Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh, umm… no," Gabriella said, moving away from Troy, blushing.

"Well, it's time for you two to audition," he said, raising his eyebrows.

They both stood up and followed the judge into a large room.

"Hey," said the other two judges.

"How are you guys?" one asked.

"We heard about the bomb, it was on the news," said the other.

"We're good," said Troy.

"It's time for you to audition," said the judge.

"You ready?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," Troy whispered.

"What do we have to sing?" Gabriella asked.

"Start of something new," said the other judge.

"Here, I'll help you learn it," Kelsi said. "Would it be alright if they sang it tomorrow?"

"Yes, I guess it would be alright," said another judge. "We will have to post pone the auditions again,"

"Alright," said Troy.

"Where are we gonna practice this?" asked Gabriella. "We don't even know the tune,"

"We can go to my house," Kelsi said. "I have a piano and we can practice it there,"

"Sure!" Gabriella said. "Come on Troy, we can go,"

"We could go now, if you want," Kelsi said, picking up her sheets of music.

"Umm… yeah. We can go now," Troy said. "Where's your house?"

"Just down the road from here, actually," Kelsi said.

"Let's go," Gabriella said.

Troy nodded. Kelsi led them to a cream coloured house with a red roof. She then took out her keys and pushed the door open.

"Wow…" Gabriella said. "It's really… big,"

"I agree," Troy said, pushing Gabriella out of the doorway so he could see.

"Hey!" Gabriella said, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry, you were just blocking the doorway," he said.

"You could have ASKED me to move," Gabriella said, walking further into the house.

"But pushing you was far more affective," Troy said, following her.

"Fine, if you don't say sorry, I'll…" Gabriella began.

"Push me?" Troy said, snickering.

"No. I'll…" Gabriella said.

"Come with me to practice your song?" Kelsi asked from behind them.

"Ahh, yeah. That's what we we're here for, right?" asked Troy.

"Yes, follow me, we'll go to my piano," Kelsi said.

"I'll settle this later, Bolton," Gabriella said, walking after Kelsi.

"Okay," Troy said, running to catch up to them. "You'll never get anywhere though, Montez,"

"Here we are," Kelsi said, opening a door. "The music room,"

The music room had a guitar, piano and nearly every instrument you could think of. It was a huge room with cream coloured walls and a tiled floor.

"This is huge," Gabriella said, walking around to look at the instruments.

"Cool!" Troy exclaimed. "You've got a guitar!"

"Since when did you like guitars?" asked Gabriella.

"Since… now," Troy said, picking it up off of its stand.

"Can you even play it?" asked Kelsi, standing behind him.

"Maybe," Troy said, strumming the guitar.

"Play something then, Bolton," Gabriella said, standing next to Kelsi.

A/N: I am well and truly sorry if I don't update anytime soon. I really am! I'm so sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating very often anymore, y'know, because of school and such. So here's chapter nine, which is a chapter that I really like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my plot.

Chapter Nine

Troy played a really, really bad tune, which probably wasn't even a tune.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Stop!"

Kelsi was just blocking her ears, as she had dropped all of her compositions onto the floor the moment Troy had started playing.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, placing it back on its stand.

"There's nothing wrong with the guitar, Troy," Kelsi said.

"Then what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"How you're playing it. That's what's wrong," Gabriella said, bending down to pick up Kelsi's compositions.

Troy looked slightly crestfallen.

"I think you should stick to whatever you do best," Gabriella said, handing the papers back to Kelsi and noticing Troy's face. "What is it that you do if you're bored?"

"I play basketball," Troy said, smirking. "I bet neither of you two know how to play,"

"My brother does," Kelsi said. "He has a basketball court out back,"

"Really?" asked Troy. "What's his name?"

"Thomas," Kelsi said.

"I know him," Troy said. "He was on the basketball team in high school; I was on it too,"

"Okay," Gabriella said, walking over to the piano. "Shouldn't we get started?"

"Umm, yeah," Kelsi said, walking over and sitting down. "Here, your music,"

Kelsi passed Troy and Gabriella two sheets of music and started playing the piece they were to learn.

We're soaring, flying

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

If we're trying

So we're breaking free

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

Creating space between us

Till we're separate hearts

But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe

We're breaking free, we're soaring

Flying

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free

Oh we're breaking free, ooh

Can you feel it building?

Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Connected by a feeling

Ooh, in our very soul

Very soul, ooh

Rising till it lifts us up

So everyone can see

We're breaking free, we're soaring

Flying

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

If we're trying

Yeah, we're breaking free

Oh, we're breaking free, ooh

Running, climbing

To get to that place

To be all that we can be

Now's the time

So we're breaking free

We're breaking free, ooh yeah

More than hope

More than faith

This is truth

This is fate

And together we see it coming

More than you

More than me

Not a want

But a need

Both of us breaking free

Soaring, flying

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

If we're trying

Yeah, we're breaking free, breaking free

We're running, ooh climbing

To get to that place

To be all that we can be, be

Now's the time, now's the time

So we're breaking free

Oh, we're breaking free, oh

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we (dramatic pause) are

"Wow," Kelsi said. "That was… brilliant,"

"Thanks," Troy and Gabriella said together.

"I'd best be getting home now," Gabriella said. "Thanks for helping us practice, Kelsi. Bye, Troy,"

"I better go too," Troy said, walking back towards the front door with Gabriella. "Bye"

"Bye," Kelsi said.

Troy followed Gabriella out the door.

"Gabriella! Wait!" Troy yelled.

Gabriella looked back. She saw that Troy was there and walked up to him.

"Yes, Troy?" she asked.

"You know what I said before?" Troy asked. "Y'know, in that waiting room thingo at the audition place?"

"Yes…" Gabriella said.

"Well, I just wanted to say…" Troy began.

But he was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing down onto his. Gabriella pulled back.

"Wow," Troy said, sounding surprised.

Gabriella smiled.

"I'd best be getting home, Troy," Gabriella said, walking off again.

"Hey! Wait!" Troy yelled. "I'm not yet done!"

"What is it now, Bolton?" Gabriella asked, walking back once again.

"I'll give you a ride home, if you want," Troy said.

"Umm… okay," Gabriella said. "If you say so,"

"This way," Troy said, leading her to his car.

Gabriella sat in the passenger seat while Troy climbed into the drivers seat. They arrived at Gabriella's house. She was about to climb out of the car when she was interrupted.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Yes?" Gabriella said.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night or something?" he asked, his cheeks going bright red.

"Sure. What time?" Gabriella said.

"Umm… is 6:30 alright?" he asked.

"6:30 sounds fine," Gabriella said.

"Great!" Troy said, grinning. "I'll pick you up then," he said.

"Bye," Gabriella said, walking up to the front door.

Troy waved and drove up the street to his house.

End of Chapter Nine.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I was sick and I didn't go to school, so... I decided that I would type up the next chapter! I just have to tell you something very simple. If you don't like my story, don't read it! It's as easy as that.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Chapter ten

The next day…

"Where are we gonna go?!" Troy asked himself, thinking of every romantic restaurant in his price range. "Where?! Where?! Where?!"

"Why are you yelling, Troy?" Mr Bolton asked, walking into Troy's room.

"Nothing," Troy said, turning around.

"You sure?" Mr Bolton asked. "I can help you,"

"Do you really want to help me?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I can," Mr Bolton said, stepping further into the room. "What is it?"

"A girl," Troy said, sighing.

"Ahh, who is it?" Mr Bolton asked.

"So, do I really have to tell you?" Troy asked.

"No… but I'd rather that you tell me," Mr Bolton said.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Troy said. "It's this girl that I met at the musical audition thing. Her name is Gabriella,"

"Okay, I know that now," Mr Bolton said. "Why do you need help with this?"

"I'm taking her to dinner tonight and… I don't know where to take her," Troy said, plopping down on his bed.

"Right. I had the same problem with your mother, y'know?" Mr Bolton said.

"You did?" Troy asked.

"Yep. I was young and didn't know where to take her," Mr Bolton said.

"So, do you know where I could take her?" Troy asked, sounding hopeful.

"You could take her to the Denford," Mr Bolton said. "I took your mother there,"

"Great!" Troy exclaimed. "Thanks dad!"

Troy ran out of the room only to come back to change into some proper clothes. Mr Bolton shook his head and walked back out the room.

With Gabriella

"Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Are you gonna help me?"

"Help you with what?" asked Sharpay.

"Choosing clothes for my date," Gabriella said, pulling Sharpay to her closet.

"Okay," Sharpay said opening the closet. "Urgh, not this. Or this. Or this. No. Not this. Girl, we seriously have to buy you something to wear!"

"Where am I gonna get the money, Sharpay?" asked Gabriella, sitting down on her bed.

"I know!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Me!"

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked, standing up.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Sharpay said. "Come with me,"

Sharpay and Gabriella took a taxi to the mall.

"Here," Sharpay said, passing her a knee length red dress, red heels and a small red purse. "That should do you,"

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked, for the hundredth time.

"Yes! Go try it on!" Sharpay exclaimed, pushing her into the closest fitting room.

Gabriella tried it on and walked out.

"It suits you," Sharpay said, turning her around.

"Really?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah!" Sharpay said. "Come on, let's get this stuff. With a little bit of make up and a new do, it'll go great,"

Gabriella walked back into the fitting room to take the clothes off. After she had done that, Sharpay took all the items and went to the cash register to pay for everything. She paid for it and then both girls walked out the store.

"Sharpay! 100 dollars!" Gabriella exclaimed. "That's a lot of money!"

"Don't worry, Gabriella. I can handle it," Sharpay said, flagging down a taxi.

The girls both hopped into the taxi and it quickly sped down to Gabriella's place.

1 hour later…

"There!" Sharpay said. "You look beautiful,"

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the red dress, the heels and holding the purse Sharpay had bought earlier. She had a natural look, but also looked glamorous at the same time. Her hair was down in light curls.

"Hey," Gabriella said, glancing at the clock. "Troy should be coming to pick me up soon. It's nearly time,"

"I'd better go too. Good luck!" Sharpay said, walking out of the room.

Gabriella played around with the hem of her dress until she heard a knock on the door downstairs. She walked down the stairs carefully, trying not to trip in the heels, and opened the door.

"Hey," Gabriella said.

Troy's jaw dropped.

"Hey," he said, looking her up and down. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said, walking out the door.

Troy was wearing a tuxedo. He linked arms with Gabriella and escorted her to the car. Troy opened the door while Gabriella got in. He then ran back to his side and jumped in.

"Where to?" asked Gabriella.

"You'll see," Troy said, smirking.

Troy drove them over to the Denford restaurant. Gabriella looked at him in awe.

"Are we going in there?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep," Troy said, parking the car and running over to open Gabriella's door.

Gabriella thanked him and they linked arms and walked into the restaurant.

"How are you going to afford this?" Gabriella asked him.

"Dad gave me some extra money," Troy said, leading her to a table for two.

A waiter came to them about 2 minutes later with menus. He passed one to each of them.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Could I please have, umm… the salad and steak?" Gabriella asked.

The waiter nodded.

"How about you, sir?" he asked.

"The chicken and salad mean, please," Troy said, handing the menus back.

"Certainly," he said. "Your orders should be back about 10 minutes,"

"Thank you," Gabriella said.

"I can't believe we're actually in here," Gabriella said. "It's beautiful,"

"Anything for someone as beautiful as you," Troy said.

He went wide-eyed after he thought about what he had just said.

"I mean – what I meant was -," Troy stuttered, blushing a deep red.

"Don't worry," Gabriella said, giggling. "I got it,"

End of Chapter Ten

A/N: I might have the next chapter done soon, if my parents let me use the computer, that is.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey! Guess what? I had enough time today to write up the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Chapter Eleven

"Here you are," another waiter said, placing their orders neatly on the table. "Enjoy,"

Troy started eating his food and then looked up at Gabriella.

"Are you going to eat you food at all?" he asked, his mouth full of food.

Gabriella giggled.

"Yes, I'm gonna eat it," Gabriella said. "Don't talk with your mouth full,"

"Yes, mother," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and then started eating her food. Once they were both done, Troy walked over to the counter and paid for it.

"Tonight was beautiful, Troy," Gabriella said, as they walked out of the restaurant.

Troy nodded.

"Do you wanna go out and walk on the beach?" he asked.

"Okay," Gabriella said, smiling.

Troy grinned. He took Gabriella's hand and enlaced his fingers with hers.

_This night couldn't get any better,_ Gabriella thought.

They walked across the beach, each of them waiting for the other to talk.

"You know the auditions?" asked Gabriella.

Troy nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure that I know all the words to that song and…" Gabriella began.

She was interrupted by Troy's soft lips on her own. He pulled back and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Troy said to her.

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, while she looked into his soft blue ones.

"I'm sure you will," Troy said.

"If you're sure, then I'm sure!" Gabriella said, wrapping her arms around Troy.

Troy put his arms slowly around her waist and smiled for what seemed the hundredth time that night.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, as they walked further down the beach.

"Yeah?" Gabriella said, looking up. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say… will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Yes!"

He hugged Gabriella and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Y'know," Gabriella said, wiping away tears. "You only took me out on a date once and I'm already your girlfriend. We haven't know each other for very long, either,"

"I know," Troy said. "But, ever since I met you, sang with you, even looked at you, I knew that you were the one that I would be with. Forever,"

"I think, I think I felt that too," Gabriella said.

"That settles it," Troy said. "We were meant to be,"

"I guess," Gabriella said.

"I-I-I love you," Troy said.

Gabriella's heart literally melted when he said those three words. _He loves me?_ Gabriella thought. _He just said he loves me!_

"Do you really love me?" asked Gabriella, turning to face him.

"Yes, Gabriella Montez, I love you," Troy said proudly.

"I love you too," Gabriella said, hugging him again.

"We'd better get you home," Troy said, checking his watch. "It's getting late,"

"My mom's probably getting worried," Gabriella added.

"Let's go," Troy said, grabbing Gabriella's hand.

They walked back to the car and drove off to Gabriella's house.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Troy," Gabriella said, when they reached her house.

"So did I," Troy said "I'll come pick you up for the auditions tomorrow, If you want,"

"That'd be great," Gabriella said. "See you then,"

"Bye," Troy said, driving off.

Gabriella walked up to the front door, all happy inside, and out. She opened the door and walked inside.

End of Chapter Eleven

A/N: I'm pretty sure that I won't be writing any more today, maybe next week.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I hope you like my next chapter. I think it is quite queer

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Chapter Twelve

"What are you doing home so late?" asked Gabriella's mother, stepping out form behind the wall.

"I was out with, someone," Gabriella said, shutting the door.

"With who?" asked Ms. Montez.

"Uhh… a boy," Gabriella mumbled.

"Who is it, Gabriella?" asked Ms Montez.

"Troy Bolton," Gabriella said.

"Oh! The boy that lives down the road?" Ms Montez asked. "Why didn't you just tell me Gabriella?"

"Because I thought that you would get mad," Gabriella said. "Besides, how do you know Troy?"

"His mother invited me over for coffee and his mom introduced me to him," Ms Montez said.

"Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend," Gabriella said, walking past her mother.

"He what?" asked her mother. "Gabriella! That's great!"

"It is?" asked Gabriella, sounding and looking surprised.

"Yes! It's wonderful," Ms Montez said. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"I thought… well," Gabriella muttered.

"Okay, you don't have to answer that question," Ms Montez said. "Have you told Stella yet? Or Sharpay?"

"No, I haven't told either of them," Gabriella said. "I'll tell the both of them tomorrow, mom. I really need some rest,"

"Okay," Ms Montez said. "Don't wake Stella,"

"I won't," Gabriella said, walking up the stairs.

Gabriella made her way, quietly to her room. She flopped down on her bed and sighed, then grinned.

"So," a voice said. "How'd she take it?"

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, recognizing the voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Troy said, stepping out from the shadows. 

"How? How did you get in?" Gabriella asked.

"Climbed up your balcony," Troy said, sitting next to Gabriella.

"Okay," Gabriella said, holding his hand. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I give my girlfriend a visit?" Troy asked, pouting.

"Umm… Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes?" Troy said, turning to look into Gabriella's eyes.

"You saw me 10 minutes ago," Gabriella said, giggling.

"But… I love you," Troy said.

"I love you too," Gabriella said.

Troy cupped Gabriella's face with his hands and kissed her passionately. Gabriella sat in shock and then began to kiss back. Troy pulled back.

"I'd better go now," Troy said. "Remember, Gabriella. I love you,"

"Bye, Troy," Gabriella said, laying back on her bed and letting go of Troy's hand.

Troy walked out onto Gabriella's balcony, climbed down the tree and ran to his house.

"He said that he loved me," Gabriella whispered to herself. "He loves me,"

Gabriella fell asleep at that moment. Ms Montez walked in the door and looked at her daughter. She walked back out, shutting the door.

The next morning…

Gabriella sat up straight and looked at her clock. It read 9:30am.

_That was a, strange, dream, _Gabriella thought. She stood up and walked downstairs to find her mother and her sister at the table, eating pancakes. Gabriella sat down opposite Stella and ate her pancakes in silence.

"Gabriella," Ms Montez said. "I believe you have something to tell Stella,"

Gabriella looked up at her mother, then Stella.

"Ooh! What happened?" Stella asked. "Did Gabriella get in trouble?"

"No," Gabriella said, firmly. "I'm going out with someone,"

"Ooh!" Stella said, again. "Who is it? Is he nice? Do I know him?"

Gabriella laughed at her sister. Sometimes she could be really annoying.

"His name is Troy and I'm not sure you know him yet, Stella," Gabriella stated. "I think he is nice,"

"When can I meet him?" Stella asked.

"No idea," Gabriella said as the doorbell rang.

Stella ran to answer it. She came back a few minutes later with Troy standing behind her, holding roses.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella said, immediately standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came here to give you these," Troy said, handing her the roses.

"We'll be leaving now," Ms Montez said, ushering Stella out of the room with her.

"Thanks!" Gabriella said, kissing Troy on the cheek.

"Umm… do you wanna go out with me?" Troy asked. "To the park or something. Just to hang out,"

"I'd love to," Gabriella said. "Just let me get ready,"

"I'll wait for you outside," Troy said, walking back out the door.

Gabriella smiled. She took out a vase, filled it with water and placed the roses inside. She then ran upstairs, pulled on baby blue singlet, a pair of jeans and brushed her hair, tying it up in a ponytail. Gabriella ran downstairs, grabbed her purse and walked outside to meet Troy.

"Let's go," Troy said, once he saw her.

Troy placed his arm around Gabriella's waist and smiled.

'So, how are you?" Troy asked, uneasily.

"I'm good, actually, I only woke up just before," Gabriella said.

"Oh! Did I wake you?" Troy asked.

"No, not at all," Gabriella said, chuckling.

"Good," Troy said, kissing her lightly.

Soon enough, they reached the park and sat down at a nearby bench.

"Hey! Look!" Troy said, pointing to an ice cream van. "Ice cream van!"

"Yeah, I see it," Gabriella said.

"Do you want anything?" Troy asked.

"Okay," Gabriella said. "Can I have a chocolate ice cream?"

"Sure can," Troy said, pulling Gabriella to the ice cream van.

"Can I please have a double choc ice cream and a chocolate ice cream for this young lady?" troy asked the man.

"Sure," he said, passing them the ice creams. "That comes to $4.20,"

Troy passed him the money and took Gabriella back to the park bench.

"Do you want some of mine?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure," Troy replied.

Gabriella put the ice cream in front of his face and smushed it onto him.

"You'll pay for that, Montez!" troy said, wiping ice cream off his face.

They chased each other around the park until both of them had eventually dropped their ice creams and were both tired out. Troy sat down on the bench and Gabriella sat on his lap. Gabriella looked into his eyes and kissed him once more.

End of chapter twelve.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I think this chapter is really queer, but, it is your decision to tell me if it is queer or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 13

(A/N: I'm going to skip a lot of time in this bit)

6 months later…

(A/N: In the six months, the two won the audition for the musical, acted in the musical, told Sharpay that they were together, Troy and Sharpay now consider each other as friends and Gabriella and Troy are still in a relationship.)

Troy and Gabriella were at Troy's house because his parents were out.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Can you believe that we actually did that musical and that we've been together for six months?"

"Yes, I can believe that," Troy said, kissing Gabriella lightly.

"I love you," Gabriella said, breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, but, I need to talk to you about something," Troy said.

Gabriella started to look worried.

"Is this a bad thing?" she asked nervously.

"Uh, not sure," Troy said.

"Okay, go on then," Gabriella said, her voice slightly shaking.

"Gabriella, you are my one and only, and I love you with all my heart, I have and always will. You will be in my heart for all eternity and I want to make sure of that. I want to be together. Forever," Troy said hopping on one knee and taking out a small black box. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

Troy opened the box and inside was a ring with a sparkling diamond.

"Troy!" Gabriella said, wiping away tears of joy. "Yes, Troy. I will!"

Troy stood up and pushed the ring onto Gabriella's finger and then hugged her.

"You know," Gabriella said, turning to face Troy. "We are now engaged,"

"Yeah, I know that," Troy said. "Why?"

"I am soon-to-be Mrs Bolton," Gabriella said, smiling.

"Well, soon-to-be Mrs Bolton, would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Troy asked.

"Love to," Gabriella said.

"Great!" Troy said, grinning. "We could go now, if you want. After all it is 6:00,"

"Yeah, we could, but, can we stay just a little longer?" Gabriella asked, pouting.

"How can I say no to that face?" Troy said, smiling. "What do you want to stay here for?"

"Some reason," Gabriella said, smirking.

She stood up and Troy followed. Gabriella kissed Troy passionately. Without breaking the kiss, Troy and Gabriella found their way to the couch and fell back, holding onto each other tightly. Troy moved his hand up to Gabriella's hip and Gabriella's arms snaked around Troy's neck. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Urgh," Troy said, pulling away from Gabriella to answer the door.

Gabriella sat up and straightened her hair a bit.

"Hey mom!" Troy said from the door. "Why are you home so early?"

"Because we came home early," Mr Bolton said, walking through the door.

"Umm… me and Gabriella are going to dinner tonight so… umm, we might not be back for a while," Troy said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay…" Mrs Bolton said. "Just make sure you aren't out too late,"

"Yes, ma," Troy said, rolling his eyes.

"Umm, I guess I should go home and get ready," Gabriella said, taking her purse and walking towards the door. "Bye,"

She walked out the door and towards her house. Troy had decided not to tell his parents about them and was keeping it a secret till later.

End of chapter thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This bit is really lame because I need help. Lots of help.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the restaurant.

Chapter 14

At 6:20…

"Umm… Hi, Ms Montez. I'm here to pick up Gabriella," Troy said, as the door opened.

"Ahh, yes. Troy," Ms Montez said. "Gabriella, Troy is here,"

"Yes, ma," Gabriella said, walking out the door. "I'll be home later, maybe,"

"Take care of my daughter, won't you, Troy?" Ms Montez said.

"Sure will," Troy said, gawking at Gabriella's outfit. "With my life,"

Ms Montez shut the front door and Troy extended his hand. Gabriella took it, giggling. She was wearing a red dress with matching heels and Troy thought she looked just beautiful. Troy took her to his car, the car he borrowed from his dad, and they drove off.

"So, where do you want to go tonight, my lovely lady?" Troy asked.

"No idea," Gabriella said. "You can choose,"

"Well, I'll take you to the most expensive restaurant, that I can afford, in town," Troy said, smiling.

"And where's that?" Gabriella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Here," Troy said, stopping the car and getting out.

He opened her door and she got out, smiling.

"Troy!" she said, gaping at the restaurant in front of her. "Troy! This is the most expensive restaurant in town!"

"I know," Troy said. "But, it's still priceless compared to you,"

Gabriella blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Troy pulled back, grinning like crazy. They walked into a restaurant called Spinning Universe. He escorted her to a seat and then sat down himself. A waitress saw them and walked over to them, handing them two menus.

"What would you like to order?" she asked politely.

"Could I please have the salad with marinated chicken?" Gabriella asked.

"And could I have the salad with teriyaki chicken?" Troy asked, taking Gabriella' and his menus and handing them back to her.

"Sure," she said, writing it down and taking the menus. "Your orders should be arriving soon,"

"Thank you," Gabriella said. "Troy?"

"Yes?" Troy said, looking up from his hands.

"When are we getting married?" Gabriella asked.

"You're thinking about that? At this time?" Troy said, surprised.

"Yeah…" Gabriella said, sighing.

"Hello, I only asked you to marry me before. It is the same day," Troy said, fiddling with the table cloth.

"Right," Gabriella said. "I knew that,"

"Sure you did," Troy said, sarcastically.

A couple of waiters came to their table with their food.

"Enjoy your meal," one of them said.

Chapter 14

A/N: Like I said before, I know this chapter is short and I am VERY sorry. If you have any ideas for my next chapter, please tell me in your reviews or send me a private message if you want to. If you have any ideas, send them to me. Please!


	15. Authors Note

Important A/N

I'm very sorry but I am going on camp for a week and a half, so I won't be updating my story for a while. I might think of ideas for it if I get the time. Super sorry.

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan for the ideas for this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 15

After Gabriella and Troy had finished eating, Troy walked up to the counter and paid for their food.

"Where would you like to go now, Mrs Bolton?" Troy asked, escorting Gabriella out of the restaurant.

"I don't know why, but, I want to go to the park," Gabriella said. 

"The park it is," Troy said, opening to passenger door so that Gabriella could get in.

Gabriella hopped in, giggling. Troy jumped into his seat and they drove silently to the park.

"I want to go on the swing!" Gabriella exclaimed, running towards it. "Troy! Come push me!"

Troy groaned and started to push her on the swing.

"Are you high enough, now?" Troy whined after 20 minutes of pushing her.

"Yes," Gabriella said, giggling.

She stopped and jumped off the swing after a while.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah?" Troy said, looking into her eyes.

"Can we get married soon?" she asked, pouting.

"I don't know how I can resist that face… but, no," Troy said, sighing.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked, looking sad.

"No idea," Troy said, picking her up and settling her on the bench.

She giggled again and kissed him passionately. They continued kissing until they heard a cars horn in the distance. Troy pulled back and looked around, wondering where the noise came from. He finally found it. It was Sharpay in her silver convertible.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," Troy said.

"Until you showed up," Gabriella muttered.

They both stood up and walked over to Sharpay. She stepped out of her car and locked it.

"Do you guys wanna come get dinner with me?" Sharpay asked.

"Not really," Gabriella said, wrapping one arm around Troy's waist. "We just had dinner,"

"Right," Sharpay said, fidgeting with her fingers. "Then I'm sure a coffee won't hurt,"

"Yeah, we'll come get coffee," Troy said, kissing Gabriella lightly. "Do you wanna go, Gabby?"

"I'll go as long as you go," Gabriella said, smiling.

"Then let's go," Troy said.

Sharpay opened her car again and hopped in the front, while Troy and Gabriella sat in the back. They stopped at the café and walked into it.

"Do you two want a latte or anything?" Sharpay asked.

"I'll have a latte, please," Gabriella said, sitting down.

"Cappuccino," Troy said, sitting next to Gabriella.

"Okay," Sharpay said, walking over to the counter.

She ordered their drinks and a waitress set them down on the table.

"So…" Sharpay began.

"So what?" Gabriella asked.

"Spill," Sharpay said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Spill what?" Troy asked. "My coffee?"

"No, you idiot. The news," Sharpay said, rolling her eyes.

"What news?" Troy asked.

"Your news," Sharpay said, taking another sip.

"We have news?" Gabriella asked, sipping her latte.

"Yeah," Sharpay said. "You're wearing a ring,"

Gabriella gasped and covered the ring.

"N-n-n-no I wasn't," Gabriella said as Troy covered his hand over hers as well.

"Don't be stupid," Sharpay said, taking another mouthful. "I saw the ring and I'll tell your parents if you don't spill,"

"Fine," Gabriella and Troy said in unison.

"He asked me to marry him earlier in the day," Gabriella said, sighing.

"So you're engaged now?" Sharpay asked.

Troy and Gabriella smiled and nodded. They looked at each other for a moment then Troy pressed his lips against hers.

"Eww!" Sharpay said, putting her hand up. "Not in front of me, please!"

Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"Anyways, I better get home," Gabriella said, sighing.

"I'll take you guys home," Sharpay said, standing up.

"I know a guy that Sharpay might like," Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"Playing matchmaker now, are we?" Gabriella whispered back.

Troy nodded, grinning.

"What are you two up to?" Sharpay asked. "I don't like those grins,"

"Nothing," Gabriella said innocently. "Do you wanna come to lunch tomorrow?"

"Uh… I'll call you tomorrow," Sharpay said. "Come on,"

They walked out to Sharpay's car and she drove them to Gabriella's house. Troy and Gabriella snuck in through the front door, looking out for anyone.

"What are you two doing?" Ms Montez asked, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, ma," Gabriella said, her hand gripping Troy's rather tightly.

Troy stood there, wincing in pain. Gabriella realized this and dropped his hand, mouthing sorry. Then her mother gasped.

"Why do you have a ring on your finger?" her mother asked.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, wide eyed.

"I-I-I wasn't meant to show you," Gabriella stuttered.

"I asked her to marry me, if that's okay with you, Ms Montez," Troy said, stepping forward.

Maybe you could have Gabriella get really excited about getting married sooner

But Troy doesn't want to. Or maybe have Gabriella or Troy accidentally let slip to

Their parents about the engagement and you can decide how they react. I'll see if I can come up with some other ideas. Hope this helps :)


End file.
